the homeless pups
by lovepawpatrol
Summary: this is the story of Rocky and Chase and yes that is the pairing so they are both homeless and need a friend so i hope everyone enjoys it thank you all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 homeless

So everyone this will be my story with Chase and Rocky pairing hope you all enjoy it.

Rocky was lying down in the cave down by the beach by himself. Rocky had been alone for 4 months walking around Adventure bay always seeing the Paw Patrol with their 4 pups and their leader always around town helping people.

Rocky: "Man I wish I could be part of something or even have a friend". Rocky sat by the side of a shop.

After 30 minutes Rocky walked back down to the beach to the cave where he lived and lied back down as he fell asleep for the night. During the night a German Shepard walked into Adventure bay and slept on the beach.

Rocky woke up early in the morning like always but today he could smell something different.

Rocky: "What is that smell a new pup but I'm the only homeless pup around here".

Rocky walked out of his cave and looked around the beach as he did he saw a pup sleeping on the beach.

Rocky walked up to the pup and looked at him.

Rocky: "I wonder where he came from".

Chase was deep asleep.

Rocky looked at the pup for a minute then went up to Katie's to see if she would give him some food this morning like she normally did.

Rocky: "I wonder if she has any food for me today and if she knows anything about that pup".

Rocky waited outside Katie's but ran and hid quickly as he heard two pups walk out of the shop.

"So you know there's a pup that lives on the beach in that cave"

"Yer his such a nut all he does every day is sit by the road and watch things".

The two pups walked off as Rocky was in tears Katie came out and saw him.

Katie: "O Hey Rocky I'm so sorry I don't have any food for you right now come back around dinner time I will have some for you then".

Rocky: "O ok Katie".

Rocky walked off back down to the beach walked up to the water and just cried.

By now, Chase was awake and watching rocky from a safe distance.

Rocky just kept on crying as he slowly started to walk to his cave he didn't even see that the other pup was awake and watching him.

Rocky: "Why me why me I didn't ask to be homeless and alone".

Chase followed Rocky to his cave.

Rocky was too busy crying to notice that the other pup was following him as he entered his cave and just lied down on his rock.

Chase spoke up.

Chase: "Hello?"

Rocky looked up and saw the pup standing at the front of his cave.

Rocky: "Hello".

Chase: "What's your name?"

Rocky looked at the pup: "My name is Rocky what about you"? Rocky said cleaning the tears from his eyes.

Chase: "my name is Chase. It's nice to meet you Rocky,"

Rocky: "So then where is your home Chase because I know I'm the only homeless pup around here"?

Chase: "I don't have a home, I just wander from town to town. Would you mind if I stay here for a couple of days?"

Rocky: "I don't mind I don't own the place or anything so you can stay here if you want".

The sky outside started to get dark.

Rocky: "O looks like a storm is coming you better get inside unless you want to get wet".

Chase walked in and settled down on the rock floor.

Suddenly it started to rain with thunder and lighting.

Rocky signed: "It's going to be a long day well me may as well get to know each other than".

Chase nodded.

Rocky: "So how did you become homeless Chase"?

Chase: "I used to work in the police force, but one day, some criminals who hated me somehow got one of their crimes look like it was my work. I was accused of the crime, and I have to run off before they put me down."

Rocky: "Wow that's one hell of a way to become homeless I'm so sorry to hear that".

Chase: "It's fine,"

Rocky: "So since it's raining and everything what should we do now I got no friends and you're the first pup who I have talked to in 4 months".

Chase: "I don't know..."

Rocky: "Hey you want to be my friend"?

Chase: "Yea, sure"

Rocky smiled "Thank you Chase".

END FIRST CHAPTER WOOF

HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	2. Chapter 2 friends

Chapter 2 friends

Wow the amount of reviews I had for this story is just unreal thank you everyone for review I love you all.

The storm was getting more and more powerful as Rocky and Chase just sat in the cave talking by this time the sun had gone down as there was hail, heavy rain and a lot of lighting around.

Rocky: "Dam it I hate Storms like this".

Chase: "It'll soon pass,"

Rocky: "It was on a night just like this that I became homeless and lost my family dam storms".

Chase: "Can you tell me more?"

Rocky: "A while back my family and I were camping out down by the lake near our owners house when a massive storm hit the area flooded my mum and dad put me into a tent and zipped it up so I was safe or so they thought the flood took me away something ripped the tent and I was pulled under the water I blacked out after that and woke up in Adventure Bay in Katie's shop she helped me and then released me and I have been homeless ever since".

Rocky started to cried.

Chase walked up to Rocky and hugged him tightly.

Chase: "I'm sorry to hear that Rocky,"

Rocky: "I thought they would have been since alive but the day after i was still being taken care of by Katie a person bought in two dead dogs when Katie unzipped the bags and the two dead dogs were my mum and dad and I have hated water ever since I hate it so much".

Chase listened silently.

Rocky cried more.

Rocky: "Ever since then I have been trying to help people whenever I can I clean up the beach because no one else will and then I just do nothing because I have no one".

Suddenly there was a massive thunder crack which moved the cave.

Rocky: "Dam that was loud I wonder what it hit"?

Chase: "Mmmmmm, good question. I try to hide from people, because the police are hunting me down for the crimes I didn't do,"

Rocky signed: "Why does life hate us why"?

Chase: "I don't know why,"

Rocky looked out the cave: "Hey look the rains stopped but the thunder and lightning are still going".

Rocky got up and slowly made his way to the front of the cave.

Chase walked up next to him.

As Rocky looked out of the cave he saw what looked like a little boy lying on the beach.

Rocky: "Hey Chase look is that a kid"?

Chase looked closely.

Chase: "Yea, it does look like one,"

Rocky started running towards the kid lying on the sand.

Chase followed Rocky close behind.

Rocky and Chase walked up to the kid as Rocky felt for breathing.

Rocky: "His hardly breathing I think the lighting hit him HEY KID WAKE UP".

There was no respond.

Chase only stared at the boy, then at rocky.

Chase: "Why do we care for him?"

Rocky looked at Chase: "He is a kid and for all we know he could be homeless as well but for now I'm going to try help him I know where to take him you can just go rest in the cave if you don't want to come".

Chase: "I'll help you,"

Rocky: "Ok then you see that big lookout tower thing up there on that hill"?

Rocky pointed with his paw.

Chase nodded.

Rocky: "That's where we have to take him I got a sled in the cave that we can put him on and take him up there on".

Rocky ran and got the sled and bought it back.

Rocky: "Now help me get him on here".

Chase helped rocky pull the boy onto the sled.

Once the boy was on the sled Rocky picked up the rope at the front: "You want to be at the front with me or the back"?

Chase: "I'll take the front"

Rocky: "Ok then we are both pulling then ok then let's go".

Rocky and Chase both started pulling the sled up the hill off the beach then across a bridge then they started going up another hill.

Rocky: "What is with all these hills dam"?

Chase worked hard, huffing. His hips swayed as he pulled the sled.

Rocky and Chase worked hard to pull the sled up the hill to the big lookout tower before they knew it they both where standing in front of the doors to the tower.

Rocky: "Ok we just leave the sled here now let's go back to the cave".

Chase: "you sure it's okay to just leave him there?"

Rocky: "Yes I'm sure the Paw Patrol will take care of him from here". Rocky started walking away.

"HEY YOU TWO"!

Rocky started running down the hill.

Chase ran past him, thinking the worst had come.

Rocky suddenly tipped on a rock and rolled all the way down the hill and into the side on the bridge as he did he let out a loud yelp.

Rocky: "Ouch o god that hurt".

The voice was getting closer.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU TWO"!

Chase ran back, and biting Rocky's collar by his teeth, pulled Rocky behind some rocks, out of view.

Chase: "Rocky"?

Rocky: "Ouch come on we have to get back to the cave".

Rocky got up he was in a lot of pain as he slowly started to walk across the bridge the other voice had disappeared.

Chase: "want me to carry you?"

Rocky looked at Chase: "No thanks I'm g".

Rocky fell to the ground.

Chase merely picked up rocky and carrying him on his back, he headed back to the cave.

Rocky: "Thank you".

Rocky fell unconscious on Chase's back.

Chase entered the cave and laid rocky down.

Chase then laid next to rocky and fell asleep.

Meanwhile up on the hill.

"I wish he wouldn't run away from me all I want to do is to talk to him".

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter please review I love all reviews next chapter will be out within the week until then LPP OVER AND OUT.


	3. Chapter 3 help

Chapter 3 help

Wow so it's outstanding how great this story has become lots of people loving this story thanks everyone for reading.

Rocky was lying in the cave unconscious as Chase lied next to him it was early morning in Adventure Bay and Katie had put food out for Rocky but noticed it hadn't been touched.

Katie: "O I wonder why he hasn't come up for food yet I hope his ok".

Meanwhile in the cave.

Rocky slowly opened his eyes: "mmmm Chase".

Chase: "Yes Rocky, how are you feeling?"

Rocky: "Everything hurts a lot". Rocky had tears running down his face.

Chase: "Shit, is there anyone that can help?"

Rocky: "Ka" Rocky fell unconscious again.

Chase: "Rocky?! Rocky, wake up!"

No response.

A female voice was yelling outside on the beach "Rocky where are you pup Rocky"!

Chase looked out of the cave.

A girl was walking towards the cave as she kept on calling out.

Chase: "Who's there?"

The girl stop when she heard a voice "I'm Katie is that you Rocky"?

Chase walked up to Katie.

Chase: "Are you Katie? I'm Chase, Rocky needs you i think,"

Katie: "Hi nice to meet you Chase please take me to him".

Chase: "Follow me,"

Chase led her to the cave, and to where Rocky was lying.

Katie followed Chase as he lied her to a cave and as she entered she saw Rocky lying on the ground.

Katie: "O my god Rocky what happen to him"? Katie rushed over to him.

Chase: "He tumbled down the hill and hit his head on the bridge support while we were escaping someone"

Katie: "Wait what who were you escaping from"? Katie started checking over Rocky.

Chase: "I don't know, we were taking a boy who was knocked out on the beach to the PAW Patrol, and we were just leaving the tower place when someone yelled at us to come back, and we ran,"

Katie: "Right ok then this isn't good at all I need to get him to my shop right away his hurt badly".

Chase: "I can carry him,"

Katie: "That's ok Chase I will carry him but you can come you look like you haven't eaten in days". Katie picked up Rocky in her arms.

Chase only nodded.

Katie started walking up the beach towards her shop with Chase following close behind her.

Katie: "I dare say his most likely broken a bone or two not good he has been through so much already so Chase are you homeless just like Rocky"?

Chase: "yea,"

Katie: "That's not good how long have you been homeless for Chase? If you don't mind me asking". Katie kept on walking towards her shop.

Chase: "I Will tell you when i trust you, for now, i only trust that you can help Rocky,"

Katie: "Ok then".

The two soon arrived at Katie's shop as they walked in Katie took Rocky right to the back room to help him. Katie put Rocky down on the table and bought the x-ray over and got ready to use it on Rocky.

Katie: "Ok now let's see chase did Rocky say which side hurt"?

Chase: "I don't remember... I was just as panicked as he was,"

Katie: "ok then let's see". Katie looked at Rocky "It's this side" Katie used the x-ray on Rocky.

As Katie looked at the x-ray "Dam it's just as I thought 2 broken ribs his going to be in pain for a while".

A voice came from the front of the shop "Katie you here"?

Chase: "Who's that?!"

Katie: "It sounds like Marshall he must be with Ryder they must have bought the supplies I asked for Chase can you stay with Rocky while I got deal with this please".

Chase: "Okay... He sounded familiar..."

Katie: "That's because Marshall was most likely the one who yelled at you two last night when he was on night patrol around the lookout now I will be back".

Katie walked through the doors to the front of shop to talk to Marshall and Ryder.

Chase sighed and looked at rocky.

Chase: "please be okay..."

Rocky coughed "Chase".

Chase: "yes Rocky?"

Rocky: "What happen? Where are we"?

Katie could be heard talking to two people.

Chase: "At Katie's, she going to help you".

Rocky smiled then yelped in pain "O god it hurts so much I can't see right".

Chase sat next to rocky and licked his face.

Rocky yelped again and this time Katie heard it and rushed back into the back room to see chase licking Rocky's face.

Katie: "That's so cute Chase what happen"?

Chase: "He's in a lot of pain,"

Katie walked over to Rocky's side "Hey buddy I will give you some pain relief to help you".

Rocky: "Thank you Katie".

"Katie is everything ok"? The doors opened as a young boy and a pup walked into the back room.

The pup looked right at Chase and then Rocky on the table.

Katie: "Everything is fine you two".

Chase stared back at the pup.

"Hey I know you two you're the one's I saw last night that bought that boy to our lookout".

"Marshall what are talking about"?

"Last night when I was on night patrol I saw these two drop of that kid that we helped this morning".

The boy looked at Chase then Rocky.

Chase only glared at the boy and pup.

Ryder: "Hello there my name is Ryder I'm the leader of the Paw Patrol nice to meet you".

Marshall: "Hi my name is Marshall I'm the fire pup of the Paw Patrol sorry for yelling at you last night".

Katie gave Rocky a needle with pain relief in it so his pain would go down.

Rocky: "Thanks Katie". Rocky closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

Katie: "Ok I have done everything I can for him he just needs lots of rest and care Chase can you take him back to the cave and take care of him please".

Chase nodded.

Katie picked up Rocky and placed him on chase's back.

Katie: "Now don't let him do any lifting or a lot of walking right now it will take about 3 weeks to heal his ribs so right now doing anything will hurt so bed rest for him ok Chase".

Chase: "Okay Katie, thanks,"

Katie smiled "Also I will being you both down some food everyday".

Rocky in his mind was thinking "Dam whatever I'm on feels so soft and warm".

Chase: "Thanks Katie,"

Katie: "No problem Chase see you later".

Chase walked past the new pup and out the shop towards the cave.

Rocky: "Chase thank you" Rocky was talking in his sleep.

Chase smirked as they arrived at the cave, and he laid Rocky down on the floor.

Rocky was smiling while he slept when he suddenly woke up.

Rocky: "O was that all a dream"?

Chase: "Hello Rocky, what was your dream about?"

Rocky: "You and I helped a boy up to the lookout then I got hurt and woke up in Katie's now I'm back in the cave Chase was it a dream or not? Arrh my head hurts from thinking too much".

Chase: "easy rocky, it wasn't a dream, now, you need to rest for some time, Katie will stop by with food,"

Rocky: "Dam so then why am not in pain then that's right Katie gave me pain relief well then I guess I'm on bed rest again for a while aren't I"?

Chase: "She said three weeks,"

Rocky: "Three weeks what really I have to rest for that long" Rocky signed.

Chase: "Don't worry Rocky, I ain't going nowhere anytime soon".

Rocky: "Thank you Chase I'm so lucky to have a great friend like you around".

Rocky started to feel warm and fuzzy inside when he looked at Chase.

Chase smiled and nuzzled Rocky.

Rocky's face started to turn red "Chase what are you doing"?

Chase: "keeping you warm, it does get cold in a cave, yea?"

Rocky: "O yes, yes it does thank you". (I thought he was doing something else guess not)

Rocky closed his eyes as Chase nuzzled him.

Chase smiled as he closed his eyes.

Katie came down not long after and bought some food for the two pups as she entered the cave she saw Chase and Rocky sleeping side by side.

Katie: "That's so cute they would make a great couple I think".

Katie put the two food bowls down then left the cave so the pups could sleep.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter please leave a review or pm me if you have ideas or would like to see something in this story I'm always open to new ideas or oc's appearing in my stories. LPP OVER AND OUT. O and just so everyone know Rocky = LPP Chase = Silverwolf. I don't do both.


	4. Chapter 4 it happened

Chapter 4 it happened

Ok so everyone here is chapter 4 of homeless pup's hope you enjoy.

When Rocky woke up it was early morning the sun was just coming up over Adventure Bay as Rocky looked out of the cave.

Rocky: "Dam it 3 weeks of rest god Dam Bridge".

Chase was still asleep.

Rocky: "I may as well go for a walk there is no way I'm staying in this cave for 3 weeks just resting I will go for an early morning walk around town".

Rocky got up and walked out of the cave looking back at Chase as he walked out.

Rocky: "I'm sorry Chase but I'm not resting for 3 weeks".

Rocky disappeared.

Chase shivered from the cold stone floor.

Rocky was walking around town when a big paw grabbed him from behind.

"You yelp or make any noise I will make this very painful for you".

The paw dragged Rocky into an ally.

2 hours later Rocky appeared back at the cave barely to walk as he fell to the ground at the entrance of the cave.

Chase woke up to see Rocky lying on the floor.

Chase: "are you okay Rocky?"

Rocky: "Chase I'm sorry I should have stayed resting".

Rocky was crying a lot.

Chase sighed as he carefully dragged Rocky back further into the cave.

As Chase dragged Rocky there was blood on the ground behind him coming from Rocky's rear.

Chase: "Rocky? What happened?"

Rocky didn't say anything as Chase dragged him more into the cave all he did was close his eyes and cry.

Chase laid next to rocky and licked his face.

Rocky continued to cry and somehow cried himself to sleep as the blood from his rear had stopped.

Chase snuggles close and slept next to Rocky.

Suddenly Rocky started moving around in his sleep "NO GET AWAY FROM ME NO NOT AGAIN NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!

Chase woke up.

Chase: "Rocky! WAKE UP! You're having a nightmare!

Rocky kept on moving around asleep and yelling out "NO WHY ME NOOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE NO PLEASE STOP SOMEONE HELP ME".

Chase lightly blushed as an idea came to him. Getting close, he leaned in and kissed Rocky.

Rocky stopped moving around and yelling as he slowly woke up to see Chase standing in front of him Rocky's face was all wet from all the crying.

Rocky: "Chase".

Chase only hugged Rocky tightly.

Rocky yelped "Ow not so tight Chase remember my ribs".

Chase: "Sorry rocky..."

Rocky: "its ok Chase thank you" Rocky again had tears running down his face".

Chase licked the tears off of Rocky's face.

Rocky: "Thank you for waking me up from that nightmare I'm never going back to sleep ever again" Rocky started shaking.

Chase Licked Rocky some more.

Rocky: "So what did you hear when I was asleep I know I yell when I have nightmares so what did I say this time".

Chase: "You kept saying get away, as if someone was going to hurt you,"

Rocky: "That's because someone did hurt me today". Rocky looked at the ground then at the tail of blood.

Rocky: "You see Chase this morning while you were asleep I went for a walk around town when I know I shouldn't have".

Chase listened closely.

Rocky: "As I was walking past that eating I don't know what it's called a big dog gabbed me and pulled me into a dark ally and pushed me up ageist a wall as he as he".

Chase licked Rocky's face again.

Chase: "Don't say anymore, it's okay."

Rocky: "It hurt so much I don't think I ever want to walk around town ever again now incase that dog gabs me again".

Chase: "You'll be fine, I'll walk with you,"

Rocky looked at Chase as he got the warm fuzzy feeling inside again.

Rocky thought in his mind "What are these feelings I have for Chase is this what Katie called love".

Rocky suddenly licked Chase's face "Thank you Chase but after being raped I think I'm just going to stay in the cave for a while".

Chase: "Okay then, I'll be here for you,"

Rocky: "Thank you Chase".

Katie appeared at the entrance of the cave and saw the blood as she rushed in "Hey guys are you two ok I bought food and then saw the blood on the ground what happen"?

Rocky didn't say anything.

Chase: "Rocky was raped while he was walking around town today,"

Katie looked at Rocky: "O my god are you ok Rocky"?

Rocky still didn't say anything.

Katie: "Rocky"?

Rocky just lied down and looked at the ground.

Chase: "I don't think he wants to talk,"

Katie: "That's ok after something like that it can take a while to come back around".

Katie put the two food bowls down near the wall "Anyway I got to get going please take care of him and help him Chase bye".

Katie started walking out the cave.

Chase nudged Rocky's food bowl towards him before he began to eat out of his own.

Rocky slowly got up and eat his food as lots of things went through his mind.

Rocky stopped eating and looked at Chase: "Hey Chase".

Chase: "Yes Rocky, what's up?"

Rocky: "Do you like boys or girls"?

Chase blushed a bit.

Chase: "Why do you ask?"

Rocky's face turned red "I was just wondering".

Chase: "Well, i am Bi,"

Rocky smiled "That's good I only asked because I'm pretty sure I-i-i-I love you". Rocky put his paws over his eyes and dropped to the ground.

Chase blushed deep red and said nothing for a few moments.

Rocky: "I'm sorry".

Chase: "N-no, i-its fine. I-i like you too Rocky, i j-just, never Showed it because i was a-afraid you'd reject me, like all the others,"

Rocky moved his paws away from his face and looked at Chase: "What really"?

Chase blushed.

Chase: "Yea, I asked other guys out, but they rejected me harshly, a few times, i had to run for my life..."

Rocky: "That's not good for me you're the first person who I have felt this way for so I will ask you would you like to be with me"?

Chase: "...Y...Y-yes Rocky, i w-would love to,"

Rocky smiled as he got back and kissed Chase on the lips "I love you Chase".

Chase kissed back.

Chase: "I love you too Rocky,"

Rocky looked deeply into Chase's eyes.

Rocky: "So I must be the luckiest pup alive to love such as cute pup like you Chase". Rocky hugged Chase softly as he nuzzled Chase's face.

Chase giggled and Nuzzled Rocky's face.

Suddenly it got really dark outside.

Rocky: "O god another storm really".

Thunder could be heard close by as it started to rain.

Chase: "Don't worry Rocky, I'm here for you,"

Rocky smiled "Indeed you are how about we go to the entrance and watch the storm from their Chase".

Chase: "Sounds like a date,"

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed reading I love doing this story please review and if you have any ideas for the story pm me I'm always open to new ideas LPP OVER AND OUT.


	5. Chapter 5 trapped

Chapter 5 trapped

Ok so yes I'm doing 5 right after 4 because everyone is always asking for more of this story so here is the next chapter.

The storm moved in very quickly as Rocky and Chase sat at the front of the cave and watched the storm. The lightning made for a great light show as the rain got heavier and heavier as it went on as hail started to fall.

Rocky moved closer to Chase so they were sitting right next to each other their bodies touching.

Rocky: "I don't feel so scared of the storm now that I'm watching it with you Chase".

Chase smiled.

Suddenly there was a lot of bright white flashes of lightning and very loud thunder.

Rocky: "O god that sounded close very close".

Chase: "I'm here for you Rocky,"

Chase nuzzled Rocky.

Rocky nuzzled Chase back then licked his face: "I know you are".

A big bolt of lightning suddenly hit just above the cave as the cave started to shake.

Rocky: "That's not good".

Chase: "Out! Now!"

Chase pushed Rocky out of the cave.

Rocky got up and ran back into the cave "No I have to get it".

Chase: "ROCKY! NO!"

Rocky was already in the cave and starting to run out when the front half of the cave caved in with Rocky still inside.

Chase: "ROCKY! NOOO!"

Chase tried to move the rubble, but it was too heavy.

Meanwhile inside the cave water had started coming up though the ground and filling the cave. Rocky was unconscious as he had been hit on the head by a large rock.

Chase: "Rocky?! ROCKY!?"

The storm was in full swing with heavy rain, lightning and thunder as water and blood started to come though the rocks at Chase's feet.

Rocky was still knocked out.

Chase whimpered as he tried to think of something to do.

Katie ran down to see if Chase and Rocky where alright and saw Chase sitting outside the cave.

Katie: "Chase".

Chase: "KATIE! Rocky's trapped in the cave!"

Katie: "WHAT ROCKY'S TRAPPED IN THEIR o no there is no way we can move these rocks on our own we need Ryder and his Paw Patrol I will be right back Chase see if you get him to talk or something". Katie ran off towards the lookout.

Chase tried to move the rubble again, but with no success.

Chase: "ROCKY, PLEASE RESPOND! I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Rocky woke up to Chase's voice and with all the strength he had "CHASE"

Chase: "Rocky?! DON"T WORRY, IM COMING FOR YOU!"

Rocky: "Ch e every hurts".

Chase: "Don't worry, I'll be there soon,"

No respond came from Rocky.

Chase: "Hurry up Katie!"

Suddenly a Ryder showed up on an ATV with Katie also with Marshall and a bulldog pup in a bulldozer.

Ryder: "Rubble clear those rocks right away with your cane".

Rubble: "Rubble on the double".

Rubble started using his cane to clear the rocks.

Katie: "Chase have you heard anything from him at all"?

Chase: "He said everything hurts, not much else..."

Katie: "That's not good with his broken ribs I don't want to think about what those rocks have done to him".

Rubble was clearing the rocks as fast as he could.

Katie: "Chase why was Rocky inside the cave anyway didn't he know it was going to come down"?

Chase: "I told him to get out, but he ran back in for some reason, i don't know why..."

Katie: "Right I know why then o Rocky".

Chase only watched Rubble clear the rocks.

Rubble cleared a rock and as he did a massive amount of water came out of the cave.

Rubble: "I have made a part Ryder you can get in there now".

Ryder: "Ok".

Ryder went into the cave as 5 minutes went by Ryder still hadn't come out.

Chase: "Where is he Katie?"

Katie: "I'm sure Ryder will be out any minute now".

Just then Ryder came out carrying an unconscious Rocky in his arms.

Chase: "Rocky!"

As Ryder walked over to Katie with Rocky a photo dropped from Rocky's paws onto the ground.

Ryder: 'Here you go Katie he need helps fast". Ryder gave Rocky to Katie as she ran off towards her shop with him.

Chase picked up the photo and ran after Katie.

Katie was running as fast as she could back to her shop with Rocky as she arrived she went right into the back room and started working on Rocky.

Katie: "Come on Rocky you are not allowed to die".

Chase waited at the front of the shop. He looked at the photo while he was waiting.

The photo was of three dogs two big ones and one small one in the middle in front of a big house.

Chase wondered who they were.

30 minutes later Katie walked out of the back room and saw Chase waiting out the front of the shop.

Katie walked up to Chase: "How long have you been out here Chase"?

Chase: "Thirty minutes or so,"

Katie saw the photo that Chase had: "Come inside and out of the rain you stay out here and you will get sick and I will tell you about that photo".

Chase nodded and came inside.

Katie went and got a towel to dry Chase off as he was wet from being out in the rain all that time.

Katie started drying Chase off: "Now about the photo that photo is the last thing Rocky has of his mum and dad the two big dogs in the photo the small one is Rocky so he keeps it with him always".

Chase: "wow..."

Katie: "O by the way his not doing well at all Chase its looking very bad for him right now".

Chase whimpered.

Katie placed a hand on Chase's head "I will do everything I can to help him Chase I won't let him die".

Chase nodded.

Katie: "His hooked up to a lot of things right now but would you like to see him"?

Chase: "Yes please,"

Katie led Chase into the back room and over to the table that she had Rocky on.

Katie: "You can jump up if you want I'm just going to check his stats".

Chase jumped up carefully onto the table.

Katie: "His stats are going up and down not good".

Suddenly Rocky's heart monitor started making a long loud noise.

Katie: "O No".

Chase: "Rocky? ROCKY?!"

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so what did everyone think of that chapter what will happen next chapter keep then eye on the story. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	6. Chapter 6 will he make it

Chapter 6 will he make it

Ok so some of the reviews from chapter 5 were unbelievable so many people loved the chapter thank you everyone for reading.

Rocky appeared in a white room by himself.

Rocky: "Wait what where am I"?

Suddenly a white pup with wings appeared in front of him.

Rocky: "Who, who are you"?

The white pup looked at Rocky, and smiled, "I'm an Angel."

Rocky: "Wait that means dam I'm dead aren't I"? Rocky looked down at the white floor.

"Yes, sadly Rocky, you have passed," the white pup slowly shook his head, continuing to stare at Rocky.

Rocky: closed his eyes then opened them "But if I have passed how come I'm in this white room and not with my mum and dad"?

Angel: "You haven't fully risen yet, only stuck at the edge of death"

Rocky: "Is that because someone is trying to save me"?

Angel: "This is correct."

Suddenly Rocky started to fade slowly.

Rocky: "What, what's happening to me"?

The Angel smiled, "You are being brought back because it's not your time to die yet Rocky goodbye".

Rocky faded away and disappeared from the white room.

Meanwhile with Katie and Chase.

Katie looked at the heart monitor that Rocky was hooked up to as it just showed a line and kept making a loud noise. Katie right away saw Chase was very worried about Rocky just as she was as well.

Katie: "Come on Rocky you're not allowed to die". Katie started rushing around her shop getting needles and other things to try being Rocky back.

Katie rushed over to the table that Rocky was on and right away put two needles into Rocky's side and then started CPR on his lifeless body.

Katie: "Come on Rocky come on"!

Chase watched anxiously.

As Katie kept on doing CPR on Rocky the heart monitor kept making the same noise.

Katie: "O Come on Rocky don't die on us".

Chase began to whimper.

The monitor suddenly beeped as Katie looked at it.

Katie: "Yes I got a pulse mmmm I wonder Chase say something to him"?

Chase: "Rocky?"

The monitor beeped more.

Katie: "I don't believe I think he can hear you Chase".

Chase: "Rocky? Please don't die, I...I Love you too much,"

The heart monitor beeped even more.

Katie felt Rocky's pulse: "His pulse is getting stronger this is very good".

Chase's tail was wagging furiously.

Suddenly.

Rocky: "Ch".

Chase: "Rocky? Oh god Rocky!"

Katie was shocked to hear Rocky's voice.

Rocky: "I...love...you...too...Chase" Rocky still had his eyes closed.

Chase had a huge grin on his face.

Rocky tried his best to smile.

Katie: "Rocky don't try to move at all". Katie checked his stats.

Chase carefully got onto the table and carefully licked Rocky's face.

Katie: "Ok so Chase when I must tell you this right now before when he had only one rib broken now he has about 5 and a broken rear left leg his going to need around the clock care for about 2 months".

Chase nodded.

Katie: "Also better question is where are you two going to stay now that cave is way too unsafe".

Chase only looked at the ground.

Rocky fell asleep and softly snoozed as Katie looked at him.

Katie: "Well he does need his rest so how about you two stay here for a couple of days until you find somewhere".

Chase: "Okay Katie"

Katie: "Ok then I will set up the spare room for you and Rocky to stay in for now but Chase you can stay in here with Rocky o and I think it's very cute that you two love each other and I'm guessing you two are together now so please Chase make him happy".

Katie left the back room to go start setting up the spare room for Chase and Rocky.

Chase was a bit shocked, but he didn't care. Rocky was alive, and that's all he needed.

Rocky smiled as he slept with Chase near him.

Katie walked back in 5 minutes later: "Hey Chase its late maybe you should get some sleep as well it is 2am".

Chase nodded, and closed his eyes, snuggling up very close to Rocky.

It was early in the morning when Rocky woke up around 5am and as he slowly opened his eyes he saw Chase sleeping right in front of him.

Rocky: "Mmmmm Chase is so cute when he is sleeping I love him so much" Rocky flinched as he felt pain but he didn't yelp.

Chase was dead asleep.

Suddenly Rocky felt a warm liquid in between his legs.

Rocky's face turned red: "O no really dam body just had to pee didn't I".

Rocky's pee got on Chase and on the table.

Rocky: "Chase wake up quickly".

Chase felt something warm on his fur, and began to wake up.

Chase: "Wha...?"

Rocky's face was red: "I'm so sorry Chase could you help me please".

Chase got up, unaware of the situation.

Chase: "What do you need help with?"

Rocky: "I peed and it's all on the table and I'm sure some of it is on you as well".

Chase blushed a bit.

Chase: "Oh its fine love,"

Rocky moaned abit: "Could please get a towel or something to clean it up please its gone all into my fur as well god dam not being able to move".

Chase hopped down and looked around for a towel.

Rocky: "I couldn't stop it at all so I guess I don't have control of my body yet because I didn't even feel it coming dam it" Rocky started to cry.

Chase found a towel and dragged it back to the table.

Rocky looked at Chase as he jumped back onto the table with the towel as tears filled Rocky's eyes.

Rocky: "Chase thank you I feel so useless".

Chase: "You're not useless, you're still alive, and you're still loving me, so i still feel happy."

Rocky smiled as tears kept falling from Rocky's eyes "O Chase you are such a great pup I love you".

Chase laid the towel down.

Chase: "I Love you too Rocky,"

Rocky looked at Chase and smile: "Chase I feel so tried I" Rocky closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Chase smiled.

Chase: "Sleep well,"

He licked Rocky's face and laid next to him.

Katie arrived at the shop 20 minutes later and went right to the back room to check on Rocky and Chase as she entered the back room Katie could smell pee and saw Chase and Rocky lying together.

Katie: "Either of you awake"?

No reply from either Rocky or Chase.

Katie then saw the towel In between Rocky and Chase.

Katie: "Right so it must have been Rocky peed and Chase cleaned it up I will go get them some breakfast so when they wake up they will have something to eat". Katie left the room and went to make breakfast for the two pups.

Suddenly a very loud noise was heard inside the shop and Katie yelling which woke Rocky up.

Rocky: 'Chase what was that"?

Chase: "I don't know, that sounded like Katie,"

Katie ran into the back room holding her hand which had a knife right though it and blood dripping onto the floor.

Katie saw that both pups were awake: "Hey sorry for waking you both up". Tears fell from Katie's face.

Chase: "Oh my god Katie, are you alright?"

Rocky: "Chase what's happen I can't see".

Katie got a lot of bandages and started bandaging her hand up with the knife still in it.

Katie: "I don't know Chase it hurts a lot I don't feel that good".

Suddenly Katie fell to the ground.

Katie: "I feel so weak".

Just before passing out Katie got her pup pad out but passed out before she could call for help.

Chase: "Rocky, Katie had a knife stabbed through her hand, she bandaged it, but now she's fainted..."

Rocky whimpered for abit before thinking: "Chase is there something on the ground near her that looks like it has a paw in the middle of it"?

Chase looked down.

Chase: "Yes there is, why?"

Rocky: "Please bring it to me right away".

Chase got down and carefully grabbing it using his teeth, brought it back up to the table.

Rocky used his noise to push the pup pad.

"Hello Ryder here"

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review and pm me ideas or if there is something you would like to see in this story pm me and ask you never know. I would also like to thank XSniderXD for being the angel and Silverwolf for being Chase. LPP OVER AND OUT


	7. Chapter 7 what now

Chapter 7 what now

Silverwolf = Chase

LPP = Rocky and everyone else.

Rocky: "Hey Ryder its Rocky down at Katie's shop we need your help Katie just passed out and there is a knife in her hand we don't know what to do".

Ryder: "Don't worry Rocky no job is too big no pup is too small".

Rocky: "Thanks Ryder".

Rocky ended the call.

Rocky now looked at Chase: "So now we wait for Ryder to come he will help us and Katie".

Rocky put his head down: "Chase I don't feel good and my visions all fuzzy".

Chase licked Rocky's head.

Chase: "Everything will be alright Rocky"

Rocky tried to look at Chase but felt very weak and couldn't even lift his head as he suddenly chucked up onto the table.

Rocky didn't look good at all.

Chase whimpered.

Rocky: "mmm I will be ok Chase I just need to re". Rocky couldn't finish what he was say as he fell back asleep on the table.

Chase licked Rocky's fur gently.

Rocky was fast asleep when Ryder and Marshall walked into the shop and to the back of shop and saw Chase.

Ryder: "Hey Chase what's up"?

Marshall ran over to Katie as soon as he saw her and started making sure she was ok.

Chase: "Rocky is sleeping, Katie came in to check on us, then she left the room, then we heard screams, then she walked back in and bandaged her hand, then she fainted.

Ryder: "Wow ok then Marshall how is she"?

Marshall: "Not well Ryder she has a very high temperature and that knife in her hand isn't making her any better Ryder I would like to take her to hospital right now".

Ryder: "Mmmm ok then do it I will help you take her out to your ambulance Chase I will be back in a minute".

Ryder helped Marshall take Katie out to his ambulance and left Chase and Rocky alone in the room.

Chase turned back to Rocky and kept licking his fur gently.

Rocky moaned as he started talking in his sleep.

Rocky: "Mmmmmm o yes Chase yes you sexy pup o yes I love you so much o YES".

Chase blushed deeply.

Rocky: "Yes I would love to be your mate for life and do so many dirty things together".

Chase blushed more as he continued licking to see what would happen.

Rocky's face started to turn red and become hot: "Yes Chase I would love you to mate with me".

Chase blushed more.

Rocky suddenly opened one eye a little and saw Chase licking his face as he smiled: "That feels so nice Chase thank you".

Chase smiled and kept on licking.

Ryder walked back in and saw Chase licking Rocky's face: "That's so cute Chase so since Katie is not here and most likely will not be for some time what are you two going to do you can't stay here by your self's"?

Chase: "I don't know..."

Rocky: "We can stay here Katie said we could stay for as long as we wanted to".

Ryder: "Ok then just call me if either of you need anything ok o and you may want to clean that chuck before it starts smelling really badly".

Rocky: "I will be ok Chase is like my around the clock career right now".

Chase chuckled.

Rocky: "Ok then we will Ryder".

Ryder: "Ok then bye you two take care".

Rocky: "Ok Ryder we will".

Ryder waved then left the two pups alone.

Chase continued to keep licking Rocky.

Rocky turned to Chase after Ryder left: "Chase could I ask you something". Rocky's face was red and his eyes were looking at the ground.

Chase: "Yea Rocky?"

Rocky: "Did I talk in my sleep again"?

Chase: "Yes,"

Rocky: "O dam so what did I say this time it wasn't anything bad was it because the dream I had was great".

Chase blushed.

Chase: "You might've said something about mating with me,"

Rocky's face went as red as red could be: "O no I'm sorry I'm guessing then I said everything that I said in the dream then". Rocky bought his paws up and covered his eyes with them.

Chase blushes and licked Rocky's face.

Chase: "When you're better, I promise,"

Rocky was shocked to hear this: "Wait promise what"?

Chase: "Oh I don't know, what was your dream about?"

Rocky: "Mmmmmm it was you and I doing things to each other and then you mounted me and we mated it was so good Chase".

Chase: "Then that's what we'll do when you recover,"

Rocky was looking at Chase with a shocked look: "I'm sorry what".

Chase: "You heard me right,"

Rocky: "I, I, I, I don't know Chase I got raped only 2 days ago I don't know if I will be ready to mate I'm sorry" tears filled Rocky's eyes as he felt like he had just let down the love of his life.

Chase: "Only when you are better, which will take a long time,"

Rocky smiled and licked Chase's face "Ok then my love could you do my a favor please Chase"?

Chase: "Yes?"

Rocky: "One could you please clean the chuck it is starting to really smell and two I'm hungry".

Chase nodded and hopped down to get a towel.

Rocky in his mind: "He is such a sexy pup I'm so lucky to have a lover like him maybe one day that dream will come true and we will adopt a pup so we can be parents one day".

Rocky watched Chase as long as he could keeping his eyes on either Chase's face or his tail and his sweet ass.

Chase used a towel to clean the vomit, then wandered off to find food.

Rocky couldn't feel any pain and wondered why so he did something he wish he didn't and tried to stand up as he tried to stand a massive amount of pain shot though his whole body and he fell back onto the table.

Rocky yelped loudly.

Chase finished cleaning the vomit as he heard Rocky.

Chase: "Rocky? Are you okay?"

Rocky just cried and lied on the table as he was now in a lot of pain from trying to stand up.

Rocky: "It hurts a lot".

Chase hopped onto the table and began to lick Rocky's face.

Rocky: "I shouldn't have tried to stand I was such an idiot".

Chase: "Don't stand then love, the last thing i need is you in pain,"

Rocky cried more: "But I don't want to lay down forever this is so going to suck". Rocky moved his head and kissed Chase on the lips.

Chase kissed back and laid next to Rocky.

Chase: "Well I'm here for you love, and I'll wait with you,"

Rocky smiled "Thanks Chase say since we love each other does that make us mates or just boyfriends"?

Chase: "Just boyfriends, Mates are when we are willing or able to mate with each other".

Rocky: "Ok then that's ok then when I'm better we will become mates then". Rocky smiled and nuzzled the side of Chase's face.

Chase Smiled and returned the Nuzzles.

Rocky: "So how much longer do I have to be like this did Katie tell you"?

Chase: "If i remember correctly, two months due to the broken ribs you gained when you ran back into the collapsing cave,"

Rocky: "O right the photo where is my photo I lost it dam it". Rocky started to cry again.

Chase hopped down and walked out of the back room.

Rocky moved his head to the side and wondered where Chase had gone.

Chase came back after a while and hopped onto the table. A piece of paper was in his collar, which he had tucked into carefully.

Rocky looked at Chase: "Is that"?

Chase nodded.

Rocky: "O thank god thank you thank you thank you Chase you're the greatest boyfriend ever I love you so much". Rocky flinched in pain suddenly.

Chase chuckled.

Chase: "Calm down, the last thing we need is to extend you immobility,"

Rocky calmed down and rested his head back on the table and just looked at Chase.

Rocky: "Mmmm I feel so tired".

Chase: "Sleep then Rocky, I'll watch over you,"

Rocky fell asleep with Chase watching over him with a big smile.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter please leave a review. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	8. Chapter 8 bored

Chapter 8 bored

Next chapter of homeless here we go.

It was early the next morning when Katie came back to the shop from hospital as she walked in Katie went right to the back room where she saw Chase and Rocky sleeping side by side. Katie smiled and went off to her own bed leaving a note in front of Rocky and Chase.

Katie: "Dam my hand hurts guess I will have to shut the shop down for a while as it can heal".

Meanwhile in the back room.

Rocky slowly woke up and saw the letter in front of him and Chase who was still asleep. Rocky tried to read the letter but all he could read on the letter was Katie's name.

Rocky: "Hey Chase you awake"?

Chase mumbled in his sleep.

Rocky: "Hey Katie left a letter for us I guess she is back can you read it I can't lift my head to read it".

Chase opened his eyes and yawned before reading the letter.

The letter red "Hello Rocky and Chase I'm back from the hospital and have gone to bed well see you both when I get up if either of you need me come wake me up from Katie".

Rocky: "So Chase what does it say"?

Chase: "She's back from the hospital. She sleeping at the moment, so we should wake her if we need something,"

Rocky: "That's cool I hope she is ok and that her hand is ok".

Chase: "She'll be fine,"

Rocky: "That's good".

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that went through the whole shop lighting up everything then a loud crack of thunder and the sound of rain on the roof could be heard.

Rocky: "Another storm wow".

Chase: "I like storms. Gloomy weather is my favorite kind,"

Rocky: "I don't like it I don't like storm and I really don't like rain and I hate getting wet".

Another loud crack of thunder and more lighting.

Rocky: "Dam storms".

Chase giggled a little.

Chase: "Its fine Rocky, we're inside, safe and warm,"

Rocky looked at Chase and smiled as the doors to the backroom opened and Katie walked in.

Katie: "Good morning you two its great see you both again".

Chase nodded at Katie.

Rocky couldn't move his head at all since he was still feeling abit weak "Katie it's good to have you back from the hospital how is your hand"?

Katie walked over to Rocky and Chase and gave Rocky a pat with her good hand "I'm happy to be back as well Rocky and my hand hurts a lot they took the knife out and bandaged my hand up as well as gave me some painkillers to help with the pain".

Rocky smiled.

Chase laid his head down to sleep again.

Katie left the back room after telling Rocky to get some more rest.

As Rocky went to sleep he started having nightmares again as he started rolling around and kicking things off the table as he did he kicked chase clean off the table.

Chase yelped as he hit the floor.

Chase: "What the...?"

Rocky was still having the nightmare and rolling and kicking around on the table.

Rocky: "NO CHASE HELP NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE NOOOOOOOO EVERYTHING GOING DARK ROCKS EVERYWHERE FALLING HURTS"!

Chase hopped back onto the table and licked Rocky's fur.

Rocky kept on rolling and kicking around because of his nightmare as he was about to roll off the table.

Chase sighed, then smacked Rocky across the face with his paw.

Rocky woke up as Chase smacked him across the face.

Rocky: "Owwww what was that for"?

Chase: "Simple. You were having a nightmare, and that's how i woke you up from it."

Rocky started to cry "So it was a nightmare thank god that was so bad I nearly felt like I was dead so thank you Chase for waking me up from that". Rocky tried to lick Chase's face but was just short of it.

Chase giggled and leaned down so Rocky could lick his face.

Rocky licked Chase's face a lot.

Katie walked in to see Rocky licking Chase's face.

Katie: "that's so cute now Rocky I just finished looking at your latest test results and I may have some good news for you".

Rocky looked at Katie: "What is it"?

Chase giggled lightly as Rocky licked his face.

Katie: "Rocky starting tommow if you are up to it I'm going to start getting you up and starting to walk again".

Rocky's eye went big "What really"?

Katie: "Yep and Chase you can help".

Chase smiled and nodded.

Katie: "Right so tommow morning I will be picking you up Rocky and putting you on the ground on all four paws now your broken leg is nearly fully healed that's weird".

Rocky had closed his eyes and was falling asleep.

Chase only smiled and nuzzled Rocky.

Katie: "Ok then I will leave you two alone I have to go look over these results again". Katie left the back room.

Rocky fell asleep with a massive smile on his face.

Chase smiled and fell asleep as well.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoy the chapter please review. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	9. Chapter 9 starting a new

Chapter 9 starting a new

Ok so here is the new chapter of homeless hope u all enjoy and review.

As Chase and Rocky got some sleep Katie stayed up until late planning how she was going to get Rocky to stand and get walking again she went to bed at about 2am.

It was early when another massive storm hit Adventure Bay which woke Rocky up.

Rocky: "AAARRRRRR"! Rocky hid under the blanket Katie gave him.

Chase woke up.

Chase: "Rocky? What's the matter?"

Rocky stayed under the blanket as a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning lit the room up.

Rocky cried "Why am I scared of all this".

Chase got under the blanket and nuzzled Rocky's neck.

Rocky looked at Chase with tears in his eyes and nuzzled back as more thunder and lightning from the storm happened.

Rocky: "Thanks Chase".

Suddenly a very loud noise was heard from the front of the shop as the sound of the storm got even louder.

Rocky: "Chase what was that"?

Chase: "I'll go Check,"

Chase got off the table and walked to the front of the shop.

As Chase went into the front of the shop Katie was standing their looking at a big broken window that the storm had smashed.

Katie: "Dam it this isn't good".

Chase: "What happened Katie?"

Katie turned around to see Chase.

Katie: "O Good morning Chase the storm blow in the window its really bad out there and I don't have any way to cover the broken area up so right now all the wind, rain and hail will get into the shop".

As the storm kept going wind and rain got into the shop and started throwing stuff around the shop and making everything wet.

Chase: "Maybe you should call the PAW Patrol?"

Katie: "I have tried Ryder and the pup are all out helping the town he said they would come as soon as they could right now the best place we can do is stay in the back with Rocky".

Chase nodded and headed back into the backroom.

Katie followed Chase into the back room where Rocky was lying down on the table still.

Rocky saw the both of them come in.

Rocky: "Hey you two what was the noise Chase"?

Chase: "The front window was smashed by the storm, we'll take shelter here until the PAW Patrol arrive,"

Katie looked at Rocky and Chase "I'm sorry you two but Rocky would you like to try stand now"?

Rocky looked at Chase then back at Katie he nodded.

Katie: "Ok then Chase when I put Rocky on the ground can you support him on one side"?

Chase: "Sure thing,"

Katie: "Ok then Rocky you ready"?

Rocky: "Yes Katie".

Katie slowly picked Rocky making sure not to cause him any pain at all or as little as possible as Katie slowly put Rocky on the ground on all four paws.

Rocky tried his best to stay standing.

Rocky: "I think I can do it".

Chase walked to his side.

Rocky kept trying his best to stay standing but as soon as he tried to take one step he fell to the side that Chase was on.

Chase: "Easy does it Rocky,"

Rocky looked at Chase then tried again to take a step this and again he fell on Chase.

Rocky: "Maybe it's too soon to try and walk yet".

Katie: "Rocky take it slow if you try and do something your body is not ready for then you could hurt yourself even more".

Rocky looked at the ground "I will walk today I will do it".

Chase: "Be careful Rocky,"

Rocky smiled at Chase as he tried again this time he was able to take one step but then fell over this time but he fell on the other side where Chase wasn't.

Rocky: "O this is going to hurt".

Rocky hit the ground "Mmmmmm dam it".

Chase walked over and Licked Rocky's face.

Chase: "You okay Rocky?"

Rocky: "Yer I'm good I never thought it would be this hard to try learn to walk again what if I never learn to walk again Chase" Rocky started to cry.

Chase licked the tears away.

Chase: "You will walk again, and if don't, well I'll just have to carry you everywhere you go,"

Rocky looked at Chase in the eyes "Really Chase you would do that for me"?

Katie: "He won't have to I have an idea".

Katie picked Rocky up and put him ageist the wall on one side.

Katie: "Ok Chase you get on this side then Rocky will have support on both sides".

Chase nodded and stood by Rocky's side.

Rocky was up ageist the wall on one side and Chase on the other.

Rocky: "I can do it I can do it".

Rocky took one step and used Chase as support he took another step using the wall and before he knew it he had taken 8 steps using both Chase and the wall as support.

Rocky: "Yes I can walk". Rocky smiled and didn't even think before he turned to Chase and kissed him on the nose.

Katie: "Aaaawww that's so cute".

Chase blushed lightly.

Rocky suddenly back off noticing what he had just done and right away fell to the ground on his side.

Rocky: "Ouch sorry Chase".

Chase chuckled.

Chase: "It's alright Rocky,"

Rocky smile as he tried to get up from the ground but couldn't.

Rocky: "Some help please I can't get up".

Katie had fallen asleep in a chair which just left Chase and Rocky alone.

Chase went to help Rocky up.

Chase helped Rocky up as the storm outside kept going but seemed to be dying down.

Rocky: "Hey Chase maybe one day soon we can do them things to each other".

Chase: "May I ask what things?"

Rocky looked Chase "O right I didn't tell you everything that happen in the dream dam it" Rocky's face turned red.

Chase smirked.

Rocky whispered in Chase's ear "Do you want to know everything that happen in the dream between u and me"?

Chase: "Yes please,"

Rocky smiled "Well let's see first we kissed then we hugged we rubbed our bodies ageist each other's so we both had massive boners then we sucked each other's cocks and then I let you mount me and we mated".

Chase chuckled.

Chase: "Sounds awesome,"

Rocky: "I know it does doesn't it one day I'm sure we will do them things to each other". Rocky licked Chase face as they walked over to the bed Katie had put on the floor for them both.

Chase waited for Rocky to lay down before getting comfortable right next to him.

Rocky lied down on the comfortable bed as he waited for the one he loved to lay down with him he had completely forgotten about the storm outside as he looked at Chase.

Chase sat next to Rocky and nuzzled his neck again.

Rocky and Chase lied next to each other as the storm outside kept dying down an hour later Rocky and Chase were sound asleep when Ryder and the paw patrol showed up as Ryder walked into the back room and saw everyone asleep. So Ryder and his Paw Patrol replace the window and cleaned the front up so there was nothing left to do Ryder left a note for Katie.

END OF CHAPTER WOOF.

Another great chapter by lpp and Silverwolf hope everyone enjoyed reading please review thank you all.


	10. Chapter 10 the run away

Chapter 10 the run away

Ok so thanks everyone for reading the story so far so this chapter will be chapter 10 hope you all enjoy the chapter.

It was early in the morning around 2am when Rocky woke up the storm had pasted but it was still raining a lot outside. Rocky saw that Chase was asleep next to him and Katie was asleep on the chair across the room Rocky could hear the rain falling on the roof.

Rocky signed: "Why world why did I have to loss my mum and dad and then nearly get myself killed and now I have to be taken care of for god knows how long by Chase and Katie" tears started to fall from Rocky's eyes.

Rocky: "I'm just a burden to people I should have died not my mum and dad".

Rocky felt better than before and got up on all for paws making sure not to wake Chase or Katie up. Rocky slowly made his way through the door to the front of the shop he saw it had been cleaned and the window fixed.

Rocky: "So the Paw Patrol fixed it and cleaned up very nice". Rocky looked for a minute then looked back at the doors.

Rocky: "I may as well leave a note".

Rocky found some paper and a pen and wrote a note for Chase and Katie then he put it on the counter next to Ryder's note and walked out the front doors into the rain. As Rocky walked out the front doors he turned around once again.

Rocky: "I'm sorry Chase" as he ran off into the rain crying.

Rocky: "Dam rain why does it have to be so wet".

Rocky didn't know where he was going to go all he knew was that he had to get out of this rain he had to hind somewhere.

Rocky: "I guess under the bridge would be a good place to get out of this rain".

Rocky walked through the rain as he felt pain in his front right paw after 10 minutes of slowly walking he made it under the bridge.

Rocky: "I can rest here for abit".

Rocky lied down on a soft bit of dirt when he heard two dogs coming towards him.

"Wow would you look at that some fucking dog has taken our spot".

"Hey that's the little shit I had fun with the other day he was so nice".

Rocky knew the voice it was the dog that had rapped him the other day in the ally he got up and tried to walk away but one of the dogs hit his side making him fall over in pain.

Rocky yelped.

Both dogs walked up to Rocky "He can't do anything his a weak little pup I think I may just rape him again and again until he dies"

One of the dogs got down and whispered into Rocky's ear "This won't hurt abit it will hurt a lot and don't worry after we are done with you we will go after your friend o what's his name Chase I think it is Yer he we die next"

Rocky was in shock after hearing that they were going to rape Chase then kill him this made Rocky very mad.

"Well may as well get it over and done with" a big black dog went behind Rocky and was just about to push his cock into Rocky's ass when. Rocky got up turned around and bit the black dogs cock clean off and threw it on the ground.

Rocky: "No more rapping pups for you and you both will never get hold on Chase"!

The other dog attacked Rocky and bit him on the ear as Rocky turned around and bit him on his front left leg Rocky bit so hard he broke the bone in the dogs leg making the dog let go of his ear and start yelping in pain. The other dog was now mad as hell from having his cock bitten off and attacked Rocky he bit Rocky on his front right leg making Rocky yelp then he came to. As the dog had hold of Rocky's leg Rocky used his left paw and smashed his paw into the dog's eyes the dog ran away after that as Rocky turned to the other dog who was on his paws and about to attack again. Rocky and the other dog fought for a while biting each other and making each other hurt a lot but in the end this fight was only going to end one way. Rocky bit the dog on the neck as he pulled away from it the dog fell to the ground and died Rocky backed away and soon after he also fell to the ground as everything went black.

5 hours later at Katie's shop Katie had just woken up and looked around the room.

Katie: "Hey where is Rocky I wonder"?

Katie let Chase sleep more as she walked out into the front of the shop and saw the whole place clean and the window fixed. Katie looked on the counter and saw two notes she picked up the one from Ryder first.

Ryder: "Hey Katie since you were asleep when we came we did it all for you no need to thank us hope you like it".

Katie: "That's nice of him and his Paw Patrol now who is the other one from".

Katie picked up the other letter.

A minute later.

Katie ran into the back room to Chase.

Katie: "CHASE WAKE UP CHASE COME ON WAKE UP NOW"!

End chapter woof

Hope you all like it next chapter will be out soon as well please review. LPP OVER AND OUT GOODNIGHT.


	11. Chapter 11 finding Rocky

Chapter 11 finding Rocky

Ok last chapter was one hell of a chapter I have been told so anyway here is chapter 11.

Katie was still trying to wake up Chase.

Katie: "CHASE COME ON WAKE UP"!

Chase slowly came to.

Chase: "Uuuuuughhh, five more minutes' sarge.

Katie: "CHASE NOW WAKE UP WE HAVE A MASSIVE PROBLEM"!

Katie started shaking Chase.

Chase: "OKAY, I'M UP!"

Katie: "Chase Rocky is gone".

Chase: "WHAT?!"

Katie: "Rocky is gone I woke up this morning and noticed Rocky was gone and went out to the front area and found this note from him on the counter".

Katie gave Chase the note.

Chase read the note.

The note red.

Dear Chase and Katie I'm so sorry to have burdened you both I know you both care for me and Chase you even love me but in my life everyone close to me dies and I don't want you to die Chase I'm sorry but I'm going away your love Rocky.

Chase: "Oh hell no, he's not going to be backing out of this now,"

Chase jumped off the table and ran out the front door.

Katie watched as Chase ran out the front door as tears ran down her face.

Katie: "O Rocky".

Katie left her shop and went looking for Rocky as well.

Meanwhile Rocky was still passed out under the bridge.

Chase had his nose glued to the ground, sniffing for the scent he loved so much,

The scent of blood was in the air.

Chase followed the scent to under the bridge.

The seen that Chase saw under the bridge was shocking as he saw Rocky passed out with another dog near him with a lot of blood on the ground around both dogs.

Chase shook his head and grabbing Rocky's collar with his teeth, began dragging Rocky back to Katie's.

As Chase dragged Rocky back to Katie's Rocky came to.

Rocky: "Chase is that you"? Rocky said in a soft and weak voice.

Chase: "Yea, it's me. Who else?"

Rocky moaned "I'm sorry" Rocky passed out again.

Chase rolled his eyes as he arrived at the front of Katie's shop.

Katie was back from looking for Rocky and saw Chase dragging Rocky into the front part of the shop.

Katie: "Chase where did you find him"?

Chase: "Under the bridge, i think his injured"

Katie: "Yer he is bleeding a lot I will take him into the back room and get him fixed up and make sure he hasn't gotten any more enteral injuries". Katie picked Rocky up and took him to the back room and fixed him up.

Rocky started to come to after Katie fixed him up.

Rocky: "Chase"?

Katie: "It's ok Rocky I will go get him".

Katie called for Chase.

Katie: "Chase he wants to see u".

Chase entered the back room.

Chase: "Rocky? You okay?"

Rocky had bandages all over him again as he looked at Chase.

Rocky: "Chase I,I,I,I,I,I,I" Rocky busted into tears.

Chase licked the tear off.

Chase: "It's alright Rocky, I'm here now,"

Rocky looked at Chase in the eyes with his puppy dog look.

Rocky: "Chase I killed that dog that makes me a murderer".

Chase looked at Rocky closely with concern in his eyes.

Chase: "Was he trying to do something to you?"

Rocky: "He and another dog tried to rape me again then they were going to kill me then they said they were going to come after you and rape and kill you I couldn't let that happen".

Chase chuckled lightly.

Chase: "If they were going to kill you, then you killing one of them is alright, as that's called 'Self-Defense'. And are you forgetting who I am Rocky? I'm an Ex-police dog. They would've never stood a chance against me."

Rocky: "I know but when they said it I don't know what came over me at all it was like I don't know but I really want to kill the dog that got away that dog needs to die".

Chase: "Let the PAW Patrol decide that Rocky. You should tell Katie about this,"

Katie: "Chase I'm right here and have heard everything".

Rocky looked at Katie: "Are you mad at me now Katie"?

Katie: "No Rocky I'm not mad at you I'm very happy that you are still alive".

Rocky: "Thank you".

Katie: "Now Chase could I talk to you in the other room for a minute please"?

Chase: "Sure,"

Chase hopped off the table and followed Katie.

When Katie and Chase entered the other room Katie sat on the floor and looked at Chase.

Katie: "You see Chase this isn't the first time Rocky has killed or nearly killed in the past you see Rocky has a massive anger problem and some words can set him off right away and when his anger gets out there is no telling what he will do".

Chase nodded.

Katie: "He can become very overprotective and when he is like that he becomes like a whole other pup he has had a very good handle on it for a long time now until now Chase if what he said is right and as soon as they said they were going to do something to you set him off like that he really cares and loves you Chase just not make him mad".

Chase smiled.

Chase: "Will do Katie,"

Katie smiled "Ok then let's get back to Rocky then".

Katie and Chase walked back to the back room were Rocky was and went over to him.

Rocky: "Hey Katie can Chase and I go outside for some air please"?

Katie: "I don't see why not if Chase wants to keep an eye on you sure".

Rocky looked at Chase.

Chase: "I don't mind Rocky,"

Rocky smiled as he got up and jumped off the table and went up to Chase.

Rocky's tail was going the speed of light "Ok then let's go then Chase".

Rocky was already running out the front door before Chase got a chance to answer him.

Katie: "You better run to catch up to him Chase".

Chase smiled and ran after Rocky.

Rocky was waiting outside Katie's shop for Chase as he saw him run out the door.

Rocky "Come on Chase let's go play on the grass area I haven't played with another pup for like forever".

Rocky ran over to the grass area next to Katie's shop.

Chase followed Rocky to the grass area with a grin on his face.

As Chase went onto the grass area Rocky tackled him to the ground as Rocky stood over Chase with him pinned down.

Rocky: "Got you".

Chase smirked and swiftly pushed Rocky off, then pinned him down before he could even blink.

Chase: "No, I got YOU,"

Rocky looked at Chase standing over him with him pinned down.

Rocky thought to himself "Mmmmm I could get use to this".

Rocky then remembered they were playing and pushed Chase off and got back on top of him.

Rocky: "No Chase I got you". Rocky licked Chase on the lips.

Chase chuckled and Licked Rocky back.

Rocky looked Chase then just fell on top of Chase and gave him a hug as he closed his eyes he pushed his lips to Chase's and kissed him.

Chase Kissed back, moaning at the taste of Rocky.

Rocky kissed Chase more as he was enjoying the moment he was having with the one he loved Chase tasted so good.

Rocky started moan as his whole body started to feel hot.

Chase could feel Heat building up in his body.

Chase: "R-Rocky, maybe w-we should wait t-till your better..."

Rocky got off Chase and just looked at him "Yer maybe we should" Rocky then went up to Chase and touched him "Tag your it" Rocky then ran off.

Chase laughed and chased after Rocky.

Chase: "Chase is on the Case!"

Rocky laughed at hearing what Chase said as he didn't he didn't notice a rock in front of him which he tripped over and went face first into the ground.

Rocky got and put his two front paws on his nose "Ow dam it that hurt".

Chase ran up.

Chase: "Are you Okay Rocky?"

Rocky: "Yer I'm ok Chase" Rocky removed his paws to show a small cut on his nose.

Chase licked the cut clean.

Rocky flinched as Chase licked the cut clean.

Rocky: "Dam Chase that stings".

Chase smiled.

Chase: "That's expected. We should get you looked at by Katie,"

Rocky moaned: "I get hurt way too often but this one is ok let's keep playing".

Rocky got up and ran away from Chase to keep their game of tag going.

Chase giggled.

Chase: "Chase ain't gonna lose this Case!"

Rocky laughed again "Don't be so sure about that Chase you have to get me first".

Chase smirked and ran after Rocky faster.

Rocky was having so much fun playing tag with Chase that he had completely forgotten that he was hurt and he felt no pain at all even when he started bleeding from his side.

Rocky: "You can't catch me Chase" Rocky smiled.

Chase: "Wait Rocky! You're bleeding!"

Rocky: "No I'm not your just saying that so you can tag me".

Chase stopped and sat down.

Chase: "Rocky, I'm serious."

Rocky stopped and turned around as he did he felt dizzy and as he looked at the ground he saw the blood tail he had made.

Rocky: "O dam" Rocky fell to the ground on his side.

Chase ran over to Rocky.

Chase: "You okay Rocky?"

Rocky smiled at Chase: "I'm just going to have a nap" Rocky closed his eyes as he kept on bleeding.

Chase grunted and lifting Rocky onto his back, carefully ran back to Katie's Shop.

Katie was in the front of the shop when Chase came in with Rocky on his back bleeding.

Katie: "Let me guess you two were playing tag".

Katie picked Rocky up off Chase's back and placed him on a table.

Chase: "Yea, he was having so much fun too,"

Katie smiled as she cleaned Rocky up and put new bandages on him.

Katie: "It has been a very long time since he has had fun it's good to know that he has someone like you to play with and have fun with".

Chase blushed a bit.

Chase: "I want him to get better soon,"

Katie: "Well with the tests that I did on him yesterday his body is healing really fast and well it's like his body wants him to get better so something can happen ok their done".

Katie finished cleaning Rocky up.

Katie "Chase if his body keeps going at this rate he could be healed within a week"

Chase's Tail was wagging hard.

Chase: "That's amazing!"

Katie: "By the way you remember Ryder Chase"?

Chase: "Leader of the PAW Patrol? Yea,"

Katie: "He is coming down soon he wants to talk to both you and Rocky".

Chase: "I Wonder what fo-... No..."

An ATV could be heard outside and the front doors opening as Ryder walked in and over to Katie, Chase and Rocky.

Ryder: "Hey everyone".

Katie: "Hey Ryder".

Chase only shook lightly in terror.

Ryder looked at Rocky on the table then at Chase then he got down to Chase's level.

Ryder: "Now Chase I have looked into you and have find out some very interesting information".

Chase: "I didn't do it! Really!"

Ryder gave Chase a weird look: "What are you talking about I meant that you were a police pup what were you talking about your record is clean as can be is there something I should know"?

Chase sighed and looked at the floor.

Chase: "Well, the reason I'm homeless is because when i was a police pup, some criminal gang that hated me managed to pull of a crime that placed the blame on me. I escaped before they could put me down, and I've been running ever since then,"

Ryder: "So that's what happened I talked to your ex-boss Chase I wondered what he was talking about when he said that I should tell you that it has all be sorted now and your clean but now I know great".

Chase only stared at Ryder.

Chase: "This isn't some trick to capture me, is it?"

Ryder pulled out a paper and put it down in front of Chase.

Ryder: "This paper Chase clears you of any wrong doing what so ever you are clear and that beings me to my next question".

Chase looked at the paper for a moment before looking back up at Ryder.

Ryder: "Chase I will ask you the same question I'm going to ask Rocky when he wakes up will you join the Paw Patrol as our police pup"?

Chase was shocked.

Chase: "I-I... O-only if Rocky says yes,"

Ryder: "Ok then I will ask him when he wake up then".

Rocky moaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see Katie, Chase and Ryder in the room.

Chase took a deep breath.

Rocky sat up on the table and looked at everyone.

Rocky: "Thanks Chase for being me back in here".

Chase nodded.

Chase: "Rocky, Ryder wants to ask you something,"

Rocky looked at Chase then Ryder.

Ryder: "Rocky I would like to know if you would like to join the Paw Patrol as our eco pup"?

Rocky had a shocked look on his face.

Rocky: "You want me to join the Paw Patrol really Ryder"?

Ryder: "Yes Rocky I want you and Chase".

Rocky looked at Chase: "Do you want to Chase"?

Chase: "Only if you want to Rocky,"

Rocky: "I, I, I, I really don't know what to say Ryder".

Ryder patted Rocky on the head.

Ryder: "Its ok Rocky take as long as you need Rocky".

Rocky: "thanks Ryder".

Ryder left the shop.

Rocky looked at Chase: "I want a cuddle".

Chase got onto the table, laid next to Rocky, and nuzzled Rocky's neck.

Rocky nuzzled Chase back".

End of Chapter WOOF.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think of my stories. LPP AND SILVERWOLF OUT.


	12. Chapter 12 the answer

Chapter 12 the answer

Well here is another chapter of homeless by me and silverwolf hope everyone enjoys it and please don't forget to review.

Rocky kept nuzzling Chase as Chase nuzzled Rocky they both enjoyed each other's company.

Rocky: "So Chase what do you really think about joining the Paw Patrol would it make you happy would you like it always going out on jobs and being busy all the time we won't get much time to be with each other"?

Chase: "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to ourselves."

Rocky lied against Chase as he thought hard about what he was going to say to Ryder.

Rocky: "I don't know what to do all this thinking is giving me a headache".

Chase: "We're in no hurry love, so you can think about it for a while longer."

Rocky: "What if I can't make up my mind and oh so many questions so many my head hurts dam it".

Katie walked in "Hey you to everything ok"?

Chase: "Rocky can't make his mind, so he's making a big fuss over it."

Katie smiled "Rocky Ryder did say take as much time as you need so stop fussing over it Chase why don't you take Rocky for a walk to get some fresh air maybe it will clear his head".

Chase nodded and licked Rocky's face.

Rocky smiled "Thanks Chase let's go for that walk".

Rocky and Chase left for a walk around adventure bay Rocky still had a lot on his mind as him and Chase walked around the bay on a cloudy day.

Rocky looked up "I think we may get some rain later today Chase".

Chase: "Lovely,"

Rocky: "So what do you think we would be doing if we did join the Paw Patrol Chase"?

Chase: "Hmmmmm, well i could be the police pup if they don't have one. What do you think Rocky?"

Rocky: "What real use could I be Ryder said something about being an echo pup what the hell is that"?

Chase: "I think he meant Eco pup. Basically, from what I've heard, an Eco pup helps with the Recycling, and is the mechanic of the team. He fixes stuff with what he finds that is Recyclable."

Rocky: "That sounds epic I love the sound of it".

Suddenly without warning the wind picked and it started to rain very heavy so heavy that Rocky couldn't even see Chase beside him.

Rocky: "Chase where are you dam now I'm all wet".

Chase brushed up against Rocky's side. Chase: "Let's find some cover, can you see anything?"

Rocky could feel Chase but not hear him due to the wind. Suddenly the wind picked up Rocky and tossed him very far away from Chase.

Chase struggled and strained to look for Rocky. Chase: "ROCKY?!

Rocky was still in midair being carried by the strong winds as he was going in every way possible "O god this is nuts I think I'm going to be sick".

Rocky finely felt himself drop out of the sky "is this the end for me" Rocky hit the wet ground and a lot of water surrounded by trees.

Chase tried to sniff for Rocky's scent, but the strong winds made it impossible. Chase: "ROCKY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The storm quickly grew in strength as thunder and lightning joined in Rocky slowly came to and found himself in a big puddle of water.

Rocky: "WET, WET, WET" Rocky got all and right away felt pain all though his body as he looked around "Where am I"? Rocky started to walk not caring about the storm he just wanted to find shelter.

Chase wandered around, looking for his mate while shouting his name. Chase: "ROCKY?! WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

After walking for what seemed like years Rocky ran into the side of a building "Ow what is this" Rocky was started to feel very cold and light headed as he looked carefully at the wall all he could read was Kat as Rocky fell to the ground and passed out.

Chase whimpered, completely lost in the storm. Chase: "HELP! SOMEBODY?!"

Suddenly a noise could be heard behind Chase it was Ryder on his ATV.

Ryder: "Hey is that you Chase what are you do out in this storm shouldn't you be with Rocky and Katie at her shop"?

Chase: "Ryder! Thank goodness. Rocky and I were on a walk, and the storm blew in fast. I've lost Rocky, and i can't see or smell him, I need some help!"

At the same time Katie was checking her shops power box when she noticed Rocky she quickly picked him up and ran back inside to work on him.

Ryder: "That's not good at all Chase but we can't do anything right now in this storm come with me and I will take you back to Katie's".

Chase nodded sadly on got on Ryder's ATV.

Ryder drove to Katie's shop got off his ATV picked up Chase and walked into Katie's shop putting Chase on the ground.

Ryder: "KATIE YOU HERE"?

Katie came out of the back room with gloves on which had blood on them "Hey Ryder and Chase o thank god you're ok".

Chase: "Katie, is Rocky here?"

Katie looked at the ground then at the door to the back room with a worrying look on her face.

Chase: "Katie? What's wrong?"

Katie: "Chase when I went out to check my power box I found Rocky passed out beside my shop he was very cold bleeding and in a bad way I have stopped the bleeding and am warming him up right now but his not out of danger yet".

Chase's face fell.

Katie walked over to Chase and placed a hand on Chase's head "Chase he has been so worried about you ever since he woke up 10 minutes ago all he has said is where is Chase is Chase safe he is worried sick about you".

Chase: "Can I see him Katie?"

Katie smiled "Of cause you can Chase he will be very happy to see you well and safe thank you Ryder for being him here".

Ryder: "No problem see you all next time" Ryder left to go back to the lookout.

Katie took Chase to the back room where Rocky was lying on a big pup pillow on the ground with an IV in him and some blankets over him he seemed to be asleep.

Chase's eyes lit up with relief and joy, and gently laid next to Rocky.

Rocky opened his eyes as he felt fur next to him as he looked he saw Chase and licked his face "Hey Chase I'm so happy your safe I thought I lost you forever".

Chase: "I'm glad you're safe and sound Rocky," Chase kissed Rocky.

Rocky kissed Chase back as he closed his eyes and thought to himself "Ok I know what my answer will be now".

Rocky lied his head back down and fell asleep next to Chase.

Chase smiled and snuggles close to Rocky as he drifted off to sleep

The next morning Rocky got up nice and early feeling much better than he did last night as you went to get Chase up.

Rocky: "Hey Chase you awake I'm so happy about I can't wait to get it started".

Chase: "Yea... Yea... I'm up."

Rocky: "Come with me I'm going to go up to the lookout and talk to Ryder I'm going to give him my answer".

Rocky's tail was going light speed.

Chase yawned.

Chase: "Sounds good"

Rocky took hold of Chase's paw and bolted out the front door with him as they bolted across the bridge and up the hill they both crashed into Marshall they went through the lookouts doors.

Marshall: "Ow what was that o hi Rocky hi Chase"

Rocky: "Hey Marshall".

Chase: "Hey Marshall, what's up?"

Marshall: "Not much at all".

Ryder walked in "Hey guys what you two doing up here"?

Rocky: Ryder my answer to you is YES I would love to join the Paw Patrol".

Ryder: "Sweet Chase does that mean you're joining as well"?

Chase nodded. Chase: "My place is with Rocky, and if that Means joining the PAW Patrol, then yes, I do wish to join."

End chapter woof

Hope everyone enjoys thanks for reading next chapter will be up later please review.


	13. Chapter 13 a home at last

Chapter 13 a home at last

Ok so thank you to everyone who has red this story so far this will be the last chapter of homeless pups thanks everyone please review last chapter hope you enjoyed the story.

As Rocky and Chase gave Ryder their answers Ryder hugged them both.

Ryder: Welcome to the team you two now I will get the others to come out and tell you their names"

Ryder pulled out his pup pad and pushed it "Paw Patrol to the Lookout"

A minute after he said that 4 other pups walked in the door they all lined up and looked at Ryder but one of the pups looked at Rocky and Chase.

Marshall: "Hey you two good seeing you two again".

This made the other pups look at Rocky and chase as well.

Rocky: "Yer it has been awhile Marshall hasn't it".

Ryder: "Pups we don't have a rescue this time this time I have some great news these two are the newest members of the Paw Patrol"

The pups cheered.

Skye: "Hi I'm Skye I'm the flying pup of the Paw Patrol nice to meet you both".

Zuma: "Hello I'm Zuma I'm the water pup because I love the water"

Rubble: "Hey I'm Rubble I'm the Paw Patrols builder pup".

Marshall: "You already know me I'm Marshall the Paw Patrol fire and EMT pup".

Rocky: "Nice to meet you all I'm Rocky I believe Ryder said something about me becoming the Paw Patrols eco pup or something so I can't wait".

Chase sat next to Rocky, with a smile on his face.

Rocky nudged Chase "Come on introduce yourself Chase".

Chase: "Hello, My name is Chase, I used to be a Police pup in a K-9 Unit, and I Look forward to being a part of this team,"

All the other pups cheered loudly.

Ryder: "Ok then so I will get to making you two pup houses and your pup packs so until I have completed your pup houses you two can sleep in here".

Rocky: "Sweet"

Chase nodded and rubbed up against Rocky

Rocky blushed as Chase rubbed up against him.

Rocky: "O Chase I love you so much you want to come for a walk with me"?

Chase: "Of course Rocky,"

Rocky smiled "We will be back later on Ryder".

Ryder: "Ok then just be back before six because that is dinner time for everyone".

Rocky: "Ok Ryder we will be back before then".

Ryder: "O before you go" Ryder pulled out two collars one green and one blue as he put them on Rocky and Chase "These will allow you both to call me or another of the other pups if you need us have fun on your walk".

Rocky: "Sweet thanks Ryder lets go Chase" Rocky ran out the door.

Chase: "Wait up Rocky!" Chase said, running after the mixed breed.

Rocky was half way down the hill laughing and giggling "Come on slow dog" Rocky smiled at Chase

Chase: "Calling me Slow, are we?" Chase said, catching up to Rocky quite quickly.

Rocky ran faster across the bridge with Chase hot on his tail as they came to the pup park. Rocky stopped turned around and let Chase run into him as the two of them rolled across the oval as they came to a stop Chase was standing over Rocky who was looking up at Chase.

Rocky "That ended well" Rocky smiled

Chase: "Did you do that on purpose Rocky?" Chase said with a smile

Rocky giggled "Now why would I do something like this on purpose for Chase"? Rocky had the biggest smile ever on his face.

Chase: "You're up to something, I can tell,"

Rocky: "Maybe I am maybe I'm not maybe I just want to play" Rocky licked Chase's face

Chase smirked. "And what fun did you want to have then?"

Rocky looked into Chase's eyes "I don't know just yet I may just lay here with you standing over me and me looking at one hell of a sexy hot pup" Rocky smiled

Chase smirked.

Chase: "Oh now? You think I'm sexy?"

Rocky smiled "Chase I love you so much" Rocky licked Chase's muzzle then hugged him.

Chase hugged back. "I love you too Rocky,"

Rocky "Chase how about tonight we do something special tonight after dinner but for now let's just stay here for a while and play" Rocky got out from under Chase "Tag your it" Rocky ran off.

Chase laughed and gave chase. Chase: "Chase is on the case!"

Rocky and Chase played for the next 2 hours before Rocky noticed the sun going down "We better get back the suns going down today has been so great Chase".

Chase laughed and nodded.

Chase: "The best I've had in years,"

Rocky licked Chase's muzzle then started running back to the lookout "Come on we don't want to miss dinner".

Chase followed close behind Rocky.

Ryder was watching the clock closely as it was 5 minutes till 6pm and Ryder was getting worried that Rocky and Chase had run off when suddenly Rocky and Chase ran through the doors.

Rocky "I win yes that was great and we made it before 6" Rocky said panting heavily.

Chase: "look out!" He said, unable to stop so suddenly as he crashed into Rocky.

As Chase crashed into Rocky they both were sent rolling and hit the wall on the other side of the lookout.

Rocky: "that was fun" Rocky got up and was a little dizzy.

Chase was dizzier, and laid on the floor, trying to make sense of what happened

Ryder walked other with two bowls full of pup food and placed them down in front of Rocky and Chase.

Ryder: "Here you two go eat up".

Rocky's eye lit up like stars seeing the food in front of him as he started to eat.

Chase got up after a while on wobbly legs.

Chase: "Oh good! I'm starving!"

Rocky was just digging into his food like there was no tommow "Dam this stuff is so good thanks Ryder".

Ryder patted Rocky on the head "It's ok Rocky you don't have to look for food anymore both of you now this is your home and we are your family" Ryder also patted Chase on the head.

Rocky had tears running down his face.

Chase smiled. "Ooooh, that's the spot!"

Ryder looked over at Rocky and noticed the tears "You ok Rocky"?

Rocky "I'm good just I have been on my own for so long now I have a home and friends this is the best day in my whole life".

Chase smiled at Rocky, then began to eat his food, slower than Rocky.

Ryder: "Well you two will never be homeless ever again".

Rocky stopped eating suddenly jumping on Ryder and licking his face "Thank you Ryder".

Chase beamed and tackled Ryder too.

Chase: "yes! Thank you Ryder."

20 minutes later Rocky and Chase had finished eating dinner.

Rocky: "Hey Ryder do you mind if Chase and I go out for a bit tonight"?

Ryder smiled: "Not at all you two just be safe and be back before 1am please".

Rocky smiled "thanks Ryder come on Chase". Rocky ran out the door.

Chase ran after Rocky. "Wait up!"

Rocky waited up for Chase "Let go for a walk along the beach tonight hey great night for a beach walk don't you think Chase"?

Chase nodded. "I suppose so,"

Rocky smiled as he licked Chase's face "or we could find some place nice and quiet mmmm better idea follow me" Rocky ran off towards the cliff.

Chase followed Rocky, eyeing his butt, then looked away, blushing.

Rocky thought to himself "I really hope he wants to do this with me I have never had such strong feelings like this for a pup before" Rocky came to a clearing as he turned around and waited for Chase.

Chase walked into the clearing. "Goodness Rocky, where are we?"

Rocky: "This is my place where I come when I need time to think about stuff or when I want to be alone with somepup Chase that somepup is you I love you so much I have never had feelings so strong for a pup before".

Chase blushed. Chase: "I've never had a chance to love somepup so deeply,"

Without warning Rocky walked up to Chase and started licking his face non-stop.

Rocky: "O Chase I love you so much".

Chase blushed harder.

Chase: "I... I love you too Rocky," he said, caught off guard.

Rocky backed away as his face turned completely red "Chase will you" Rocky took in a deep breath "Will you mate with me" Rocky covered his eyes with his paws not knowing what Chase was going to say.

Chase found himself at a loss of words. Then he smiled. "Of course Rocky."

Rocky uncovered his eye and jumped at Chase knocking him to the ground so Rocky was on top looking down into the eyes of the pup he loved so deeply as he started licking Chase muzzle.

Chase giggled and licked back.

Rocky then hugged Chase as their bodies rubbed together "This is going to sound weird but how do we mate"?

Chase was unsure himself. "I don't know actually," he admitted

Rocky started to think he remembered Katie telling him about gay mating a while ago then it came to him "I got it now so from what Katie told me a while ago I would get into a poss that my butt is visible to you then you mount me and push your penis inside my ass I think that's all that Katie told me".

Chase nodded.

Rocky got off then looked over him and couldn't help but notice his penis and without thinking at all Rocky slowly started to lick Chase cock.

Rocky thought to himself "Dam this tastes so good".

Chase moaned. "R-rocky!"

Rocky then saw what he was licking and stopped "I'm so sorry Chase I don't know what came over me it just felt so good".

"N-no!" Chase yelped. "W-w-why'd you stop?"

Rocky knew a hint when he heard one as he went back and started to lick Chase's cock again with his wet tongue.

Chase moaned more, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Rocky smiled as he kept licking then slowly he put his mouth onto the cock and started sucking it slowly licking it as he went along.

Rocky: "This feels and tastes so good maybe Chase will do it to me as well" Rocky thought to himself.

Chase moaned and panted. "R-r-rocky!"

Rocky then stopped and kissed Chase pushing his tongue into Chase's mouth as he started to moan as well.

Chase kissed back, moaning, and loving the taste of Rocky.

Rocky: "Chase I love you so much you sexy pup do you want to lick me down their like I did you"?

Chase nodded.

Rocky got off Chase and rolled onto his back so his paws were in the air and his cock was showing "I'm ready for you to play with me you sexy pup".

Chase giggled and slowly started licking Rocky's cock.

Rocky right away felt like he was in heaven as he felt Chase's wet tongue on his cock he couldn't help but moan "O C c chase" Rocky said panting.

Chase loved the taste and continued.

Rocky was moaning and panting at the same time "O Chase this is the best time I have ever had in my life and it's with you".

Chase nodded and kept sucking Rocky's cock.

Rocky's eyes started to go into the back of his head he was having the best time of his life as he suddenly felt something unbelieve as something started to come out of his cock.

Rocky: "Chase I think I just peed I'm sorry".

Chase could taste something amazing, and only licked it up.

Rocky kept panting heavily as the stuff stopped coming out of his cock "O Chase whatever you did to my cock made me feel like I was in fucking heaven with you".

Chase: "Something tasted good,"

Rocky's face turned red "I don't know what that was but if you say it tasted good then it must be good then so Chase do you want to mount me now or play some more I know you were looking at my ass the whole way here it's all yours to do what you wish with it" Rocky smiled at Chase turning around and moving his tail so Chase could see his ass.

Chase licked his lips and mounted rocky. "Are you ready Rocky?"

Rocky smiled "I'm ready to have you inside me Chase".

Chase nodded and thrusted his cock into Rocky's asshole.

Rocky moaned loudly as he felt Chase thrust his cock inside his asshole "O my Fucking god Chase your cock feels so epic".

Chase only moaned and panted as he thrusted in and out of Rocky.

Rocky could only moan loudly as the feeling of having Chase inside him made him feel like he was on cloud nine "YES CHASE YES MORE"!

Chase did so, going faster and faster.

Rocky moaned loudly "YOU'RE THE FUCKING GREATEST PUP EVER CHASE I LOVE YOU"! Rocky yelled at the top of his voice.

Chase was at a loss of words as he came into Rocky's ass hard.

Rocky felt something warm in his ass as he fell to the ground Chase fell on top of him still with his cock inside Rocky "O Chase meeting you was the greatest thing that will ever happen to me in my life I love you so much". Rocky was still panting heavily.

Chase nodded, a smile on his face as he panted.

Rocky: "So what you want to do now my sexy police pup my body is yours".

Chase smirked and pulled his cock out of Rocky and moved up so it was in Rocky's face

Rocky saw Chase's wet cock in front of his face as he opened his mouth and slowly started to suck and lick Chase's cock Rocky thought to himself "mmmmmm this taste so good I could suck him off all day".

Chase moaned as Rocky sucked on his cock. 'Damn, never thought mating would be this good!'

Rocky moaned while sucking and licking Chase's cock "same but this is fucking unreal we have to do this more often".

Chase nodded his head while moaning.

Rocky stopped sucking as he and Chase lied down beside each other and fell asleep while hugging one another.

END OF STORY WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of homeless it was great to type please review LPP over and out.


End file.
